the royal lives of sesshomaru and inuyasha
by Fire Kyuubi
Summary: title says it all!.. JUST READ IT IM NOT GOOD AT SUMMERIES! . cries o and please r&r thank u and enjoy!


Hey peps this is my second Inuyasha fic so. I hope u like. This one is mainly humor so I m hoping it will make you laugh maybe even a giggle so here it is the royal life of sesshy and Inu…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters so please don't hurt me!

Popo: aw damn and I was gunna get her toboth men put away there sticks and walk away

. Well enough about me and other things on with the story! Enjoy!

Inuyasha wakes up to the sunrays shining through his blood red curtains. Ahggg damn it I hate waking up this early (the clock says 6:00 am). His hair is all a mess and his eyes are still half closed as he strolls to the only thing connecting his room to his older half brothers, the bathroom. Inuyasha goes to open the bathroom door but its locked. Huh? What the hell? He trysts to open it again but it's still not opening, then he hears a voice come from within the bathroom. I AM USING THE BATHROOM DO YOU MIND! Came sesshy's voice from within the restroom. AH GET THE HELL OUT I NEED TO USE THE GOD DAMNED BATHROOM! Inuyasha yelled while banging on the door. Sesshomaru glares at the door from within the bathroom and continues to brush his hair, yelling over his shoulder to his half Inu brother on the other side of the door. OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU HAVE TO WAIT! Sesshy yelled to his brother. Down stairs the two half brothers father listens as his sons argue over the bathroom and gets fed up with it, so he runs up stairs and swings open Inuyasha's door with an angry face. Inuyasha turns with a scowl on towards his father and sees his father's anger. O crap! Inuyasha yells as his father grabs him by the arm. Sesshomaru stares at the door in wonder. What the hell? Sesshomaru flinches back a bit as he hears his brother's plea. NO PLEASE DON'T! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT HE LOCKED HIM SELF IN THE GODDAMNED BATHROOM! NO PLEASE! DAAD! Inuyasha yelled as his father finally picks him up and flings him on to the bed and tapes his mouth shut and ties his hands together, leaving him scrumming and mumbling to him self on the bed. One down one to go. Sesshomaru backs up a little bit more as he hears his fathers rage stomps towards the door. Shit! Sesshomaru thought. YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 2 TO OPEN THIS DOOR! 1 – Sesshomaru moves back and hit the door from the bathroom to his room and fumbles trying to open it but he forgot he locked it. Crap crap crap! (Sorry sesshy is sort of OOC but I will try the best I can to have him act like he usually does. yet u can be sure that he will act the same when it comes to humans at school) 2! Inutaisho brakes down the door and tackles Sesshomaru grabbing his arms (yes he has both arms. I can't stand having such a hot guy only having one arm, yet I do love Inuyasha to. N-e-wayz back to the story) and putting them behind his back and his face to the ground. Now what have I told you about hogging the bathroom and then taking forever just to teas your brother? … Hmm…. ANSWER ME! Inuyasha winces at his fathers scream as it hurts his ears. Inuyasha sighs as he stares at the door in annoyance, there goes another one of my doors, goddamn it that's the 16th door this week! (His mouth is still taped; he's saying this in his mind)

Half hour later

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are ready for school. Inuyasha grabs his red and white book bag and a waffle and high tales it to the door hoping his brother wouldn't stop him then start talking about his fashion choice and ask why he chose it then make jokes about it. Almost there! I m almost home free! What's the rush little bro? Shit. To late Inuyasha sighs and turns to see his brother casually strolling toward him eating a krap filled with strawberries. (O if your wondering what Inuyasha is warring, he is warring a white –T with a red button shirt over it witch he keeps un buttoned obviously and red pants with a long metal chain hanging from his hip and ends at his wallet that's in his pocket, his long silver hair in a very low neat pony tail) what the hell do you want now? I was just on my way to school! I don't want to be late on my first day of high school! Inuyasha yells at his brother. Sesshomaru just smirks and walks up to him. Ah that's right you are a freshmen at my school, I just have two pieces of advice. Inuyasha scowls at him and roles his eyes. And what might they be, not that I care but go ahead anyway. One- stay away from (well peps here is were I put in my made up character) sakira. And two-when we are at school, stay out of my way, don't talk to me don't even look at me. Walks out the door eating the last bit of his krape.hurry don't want to be late! Sesshy walks out the door leaving a pist off Inuyasha glaring at the door. O don't worry I don't even want to be around you when at school.

At school

Ah Inuyasha! How was your summer? Inuyasha looks up the stares to see his good friends kouga and miroku running down the stairs towards him. O hey Miroku! Hey Kouga! Inuyasha runs up to his two friends and gives them both a quick high-five. Hey dog boy your finally in high school! Ya its great, but hey kouga can you like lay low on the dog nick names I don't want them to you know stick. Ya right like id miss out on that, well we have some cute freshmen girls up in this joint and-kouga spots a raven haired girl warring a dark red mini skirt and a white lace bloce with red moon flowers on the hem of the shirt. And she's mine! Kouga yelps as he looks at the girl who is talking to, who they assume to be her friend .hmm? Inuyasha looks to were kouga is looking and see's the same raven haired girl, his mouth hangs open as he stares at her then he shakes his head trying to clear his mind. He try's to cover up that he likes her by giving a loud feh. Kouga you wimpy wolf! You do know she's human right? Kouga nods. Ya so, what's your point? Inuyasha is trying to get him out of liking her by saying a whole bunch of things so he can have a chance. Well. Uuh. Well for one thing she, well she's…. ahh for get it! Inuyasha storms into the school followed by miroku and kouga. Well her name is kagome higurashi and the girl that she was talking to, she 's mine off limits by the way, that's her older sister sango higurashi, sango's a senior here, shes in two of my classes. Both Inuyasha and kouga are in a huddle. Only miroku whould know so much about pretty girls. Feh! You said it, you think head have a better thing to do then to stalk and grope pretty girls. Miroku twitches and falls over anime style, then quickly gets up and hits them both across their heads. Ow what was that for? Both say in unison and rub their heads. Inuyasha snarls. Don't mess with the hair! Kouga gets up and yells to. Ya same here you perverted,

Stupid monk! Miroku backs up with a sweat drop. Hehehehe don't hurt me… Inuyasha waves off his friends as he heads for his locker. Don't worry I don't want to wast my time! Miroku scowls and yells at him. HEY! I m NOT A WAST OF TIME! Kouga looks at him and smirks. Just face it. You're a weak little monk and you don't stand a chance agents us. Miroku looks at him with a glint in his eye. O really? He pulls out some exorcist sutra and gets ready to throw them at kouga. You want me to exercise you? Kouga starts to run away. Um no, you better get to class the bells about to ring. Catch you later! He uses his super demon speed to run to class. Ya ok bye. Miroku waves then stands there for a little bit the realize no one is in the halls. Aw shit! He runs to his class murdering curses at noone in particular.

Well that's the end of chapter 1 of Inu and sesshy's royal lives. Well, till next time. Suji out!

Next time on the royal lives of sesshy and Inu

What happens when Inu runs into his brother on his way to study hall, is Inuyasha putting the moves on kagome or is he just simple trying to make kouga so jealousy that head rip apart the whole science room, read the next chapter of TRLOSAN (the royal life of sesshy and Inu)

Read and review. O and for those few peps that are reading my other story love, fluff, and kikyo's death. And you are waiting for the third chapter. I did up load it but for some reason it hasn't gone in and its bine a week. If you know what might be the prob please help me out. I appreciate it. Thanks. Bye

Suji


End file.
